<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things don't go like they should by Not_A_Better_Place</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572347">things don't go like they should</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Better_Place/pseuds/Not_A_Better_Place'>Not_A_Better_Place</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captivity, Car Sex, Crying, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: El Camino: A Breaking Bad Movie (2019), Non-con blowjobs, One Shot, Pain, Todd is creepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Better_Place/pseuds/Not_A_Better_Place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old country music was playing from the radio, a song he’d heard Todd humming before. The hand on Jesse’s head slowly started to move, caressing the side of his face, thumb softly tracing the long scars that ran down his cheeks. The same hand that had carved them. Jesse could feel phantom drops of blood drip down his face.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>In which Jesse sits in the front of the El Camino during their drive to the badlands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Todd Alquist &amp; Jesse Pinkman, Todd Alquist/Jesse Pinkman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>things don't go like they should</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I knew I had to write this because of the way my mom said "ew what the fuck is he doing?" during the scene where Todd and Jesse are driving to his apartment after Todd menacingly states that they are all alone for the weekend. I was glad someone normal got the same vibe. I think it's at least pretty clear that the reason Jesse puts his identity at risk by shaving his head was due to PTSD from Todd's handsy-ness, so I thought I'd go off of what we know. Chronology is a little different.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of oscillating blades made him stiffen at first, but he quickly regained his composure. He didn’t have time to spare. </p>
<p>The shower had steamed up the mirror, distorting his reflection, but he didn’t need it. His movements leaned towards frantic as increasing amounts of long, dull brown hair fell in clumps towards the sink. He was desperate for it all to be gone, as if doing so would erase every memory his mind had accumulated over the last six months. He repeatedly passed his hands across his head and face, checking that there wasn’t anything left for someone to grab. </p>
<p>When the mirror eventually did clear, he had almost hoped to see a man that could convince him that he hadn’t changed, as if his past self could be reborn. But the long, deep scars taunting him in his reflection served as nasty reminders of all that had happened. </p>
<p>He leaned on edge of the counter with both hands, diverting his gaze to the hair in the sink. He needed to ground himself. There would be time for coming to terms later; right now, focusing on survival was crucial.</p>
<p>For the first time in a long time, he had control over his own body. Whatever faced him in the coming hours, whether he was sent straight to prison or hell itself, Jesse was never going to let anyone fucking take it from him again. </p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Jesse felt something was off when Todd put a hand up to block him from getting in the trunk of the El Camino. Hadn’t that been the plan from the start? </p>
<p>“You can get in the front this time, Jesse”</p>
<p>The choice of lying beside a decaying corpse or being in a slightly closer-than usual vicinity to Todd was a surprisingly difficult one to make, but Jesse opted for the latter. He hesitantly made his way to the front of the car after helping load the body in the back. As Todd checked the area to make sure he hadn’t left any evidence behind, Jesse took a moment to look up at a sky that for once wasn't distorted by metal bars and tarp. </p>
<p>They were still there, really, just invisible. </p>
<p>Three crows that had been bickering on a nearby balcony flew above the car, unable to find the dead body they could have sworn was in the area. Thus, the only witnesses made their exit. </p>
<p>Hearing Todd’s footsteps approaching, Jesse got in the passenger seat and did his best to cope with the fact that a dead woman and the man that killed her were in the car with him.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’re all clear. That didn’t go so bad,” Todd supposed as he shut his door and fished the car key out of his pocket. Before he turned the ignition, he gestured forward to Jesse. </p>
<p>“You’ll have to get down again, can’t have anyone recognizing you.”</p>
<p>Jesse sighed. As if there were many people left alive that could recognize him anyways. He shifted to crouch on his knees in the passenger foot space, resting his head in his arms on the car seat. As the engine started and the El Camino pulled out of the parking lot, Jesse buried his face into his dirty sleeves. </p>
<p>He feared seeing something familiar pass by his limited view out the car window and being reminded of just how close, yet unattainable freedom was. </p>
<p>He feared seeing billboards of chain restaurants he had taken Andrea and Brock to and being sick with grief. </p>
<p>That’s why you’re still here, Jesse reminded himself for the hundredth time that week. As long as Brock was in danger, Jesse would endure every degradation he was faced with to keep the Nazi’s from hurting the person most important to him. </p>
<p>That's what kept him silent as he felt fingers begin to slowly creep through his hair. </p>
<p>This is normal, Jesse tried to convince himself. He rolled his head sideways to view the perpetrator. Todd, expression as neutral as ever, looked at him with a curled smile before focusing back on the road and turning on to the highway. </p>
<p>At least Kenny and Jack were predictable. They were your every-day hypermasculine, ideological sociopaths who took pleasure in hurting others. They revelled in their total control over Jesse.</p>
<p>Todd was a human anomaly. He would commit any crime asked of him without hesitation, express genuine remorse, rationalize his actions, and then he would do it again. He tortured Jesse if he was asked to, but if not, Todd tried to befriend him, as if he hadn’t murdered Andrea right in front of him. He was the perfect criminal, soft-spoken and inhumanly patient, totally unassuming to those uninvolved in New Mexico’s underworld. </p>
<p>It took a compromised train robbery for Jesse to realize that someone like Todd probably wasn’t meant to exist.</p>
<p>Old country music was playing from the radio, a song he’d heard Todd humming before. The hand on Jesse’s head slowly started to move, caressing the side of his face, thumb softly tracing the long scars that ran down his cheeks. The same hand that had carved them. Jesse could feel phantom drops of blood drip down his face. </p>
<p>Todd slid his hand down Jesse’s neck, nearly able to wrap it right around. Jesse remembered how much worse the pain felt when he couldn’t scream, how helpless he felt when no one could hear him. </p>
<p>He shivered when the hand made its way to his back, fingers creeping under his shirt and exploring his abused skin. Todd was glancing over now, pulling Jesse’s shirt low on his shoulders to observe his crude artistry. Jesse felt sick hearing Todd’s breath hitch while running his fingers down a thin, unhealed wound that extended from his shoulder blades to his lower back. The heat of infection radiated from his flesh to Todd’s fingertips. </p>
<p>“Oh, Jesse…” </p>
<p>Todd drifted off his sentence, focusing on pulling to the side of the empty desert highway. He shut off the engine, opting to leave the radio to quietly drawl. </p>
<p>Jesse watched the sand billow and disperse outside the El Camino. </p>
<p>Todd leaned an elbow on his knee and took Jesse by the chin with his other hand, tilting his head up. He pressed a thumb on Jesse’s lips and pushed it between his teeth, sliding it over his canines and premolars, indulging in the jagged texture.</p>
<p>Jesse didn’t bite. Todd smiled.</p>
<p>“Good boy, Jesse”</p>
<p>More nausea swept over Jesse. He was sick of being treated like a dog. He had been since before his enslavement. At this point it felt like Todd was just playing with a cadaver. </p>
<p>Jesse groaned as he was pulled by the teeth over to Todd’s side of the car, scrambling to balance himself on the low console. He caught himself and looked up to stare wildly at his captor.</p>
<p>“We got all day, y’know. Nice weather, too” Todd said, trying to seem inconspicuous. He looked away from Jesse when he continued. </p>
<p>“Why don't you do me a favour?”</p>
<p>Jesse was as dumbfounded by Todd’s bashfulness then as he was every time he spoke about Lydia. When Jesse didn’t answer, Todd gripped him by the hair and pushed his head down towards his crotch. Jesse struggled hard, locking his elbows to try and counteract the motion. </p>
<p>“Wait, wait, wait! Seriously, man? Can’t you at least bury her first?” </p>
<p>Jesse could see the rolled up carpet in the back out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>Todd shrugged. “No rush. C’mon Jesse, we won’t get caught. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Jesse didn’t know if the irony of the statement made him want to laugh or cry. He gasped as Todd put more energy into crushing his head down, holding him forcefully still against his thigh. Jesse could feel his chest constrict, panic settling like tar in his chest as Todd undid his belt inches from his face. </p>
<p>“Todd, please, please don’t do this,” he rasped, a last ditch effort to try and save another dangling piece of his soul. </p>
<p>Nothing in Todd’s eyes changed. He pet Jesse softly as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Sorry Jesse, it's just gotta be this way. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to that boy, right? You just need to be good for me.”</p>
<p>Jesse’s vision became obscured by tears. He forced himself to relax his shaky grip on Todd’s jeans and submit to his captor. </p>
<p>“That’s it,” the voice above him said calmly. Todd leaned back and tossed an arm over the seat in a way that seemed to mimic his peers. He gestured downwards to Jesse with an expression that said you do it. </p>
<p>Jesse swallowed a sob before complying, trembling hands reaching for Todd’s fly. He did his best to vacate his mind and go through the motions mechanically; take out Todd’s cock, gather as much spit as he can into his mouth (despite being dehydrated), don't use teeth, don't throw up.</p>
<p>Before Jesse even had his mouth on him, Todd’s cool front was crumbing. </p>
<p>“C’mon Jesse, c’mon..” he breathed, red and impatient with arousal. </p>
<p>Jesse seriously doubted Todd had much sexual experience. For the sake of others, that was probably a good thing. </p>
<p>When Jesse did take the head of his cock in his mouth, a shaky fist latched onto his hair. He screwed his eyes shut and tried not to gag at the taste, unable to act any further. He didn’t need to; both of Todd’s hands were on him now, shoving his head down further, forcing his cock deeper into Jesse’s throat. Jesse made a panicked sound and frantically tried to pull away, white knuckles digging back into Todd’s jeans. Todd finally let up enough for him to take a sputtering gasp for air. </p>
<p>“That felt amazing…” </p>
<p>Todd wasn’t thinking at all by then, purely acting on instinct, prying Jesse’s resisting jaw open with his fingers so he could fuck into him again. The glint of canines and look of desperation coming from the man at his feet didn’t deter him.</p>
<p>Jesse tried to breathe through his nose as his mouth was filled, trying not to let the panic restrict his air flow. He stopped resisting and gave in to Todd’s control over his head, letting the man thrust into his throat without abandon. He just wanted it to be over, to crawl back down into his cage at the compound and hopefully starve to death. </p>
<p>A particularly deep thrust hit the wrong spot in his throat, and Jesse could feel himself start to gag. Todd gasped at the sensation of his contracting muscles and wouldn’t let up. Luckily for his captor, all Jesse had to throw up was bile. The foul taste made his eyes water. </p>
<p>The next time his gag reflex was triggered, Jesse couldn’t stop his teeth from grazing Todd’s dick. </p>
<p>“Oh shit, that’s good,” Todd moaned when it happened again. One hand snaked back down Jesse’s neck, fingers dipping into the hollow of his collarbones, feeling his bones move as his head was pressed down and pulled up repeatedly. </p>
<p>Jesse clenched his jaw as hot pain suddenly shot down his back. The fingers had reached his most recent wound. Confused and scared, Jesse looked up at Todd for an explanation. The delirious look on his face was all he needed. Todd was hard to reason with at the best of times, but there was no chance of convincing him in his current state. He keeled forward at the feeling of Jesse’s teeth, digging his fingers into the festering wound on his back to induce the same response.</p>
<p>Jesse wanted to scream. It was all too much, all of his senses were overloaded. He couldn’t stop the tears that welled up and began to pour from his eyes.</p>
<p>Jesse swore he must be in hell. Everything was wrong. Jesse never imagined he could have felt lower than he did sitting on Jane’s front doorstep as her body was taken from their home. But in his present state, streaming tears as his own decaying body was violated, unable to believe that any god could forgive him for partaking in such an act so close to the corpse of an innocent, Jesse knew things could always get worse.</p>
<p>He couldn’t really breathe at all now that he was crying. The nausea, pain, shitty radio music and lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded. Todd had been timing his assault on Jesse’s wound with upwards thrusts into his mouth; his movements were quickly becoming less coordinated. </p>
<p>With a final spurt of energy, Todd dug his bloody fingers hard into Jesse’s back as he fucked his mouth, before bringing both hands up to crush his head down one last time, whining from pleasure as he released deep into his throat. </p>
<p>With the pressure on his head finally alleviated, Jesse gasped for air, only to choke and cough up some of the fluid that hadn’t made it down. His whole body was trembling from exertion. Todd was still red and breathing hard. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Jesse. You’re pretty good at that.”</p>
<p>Jesse wanted to get as far away from Todd as possible. Even if that distance was three feet to the passenger’s seat. He shakily reclaimed his space at the empty footspace, head resting on the seat, staring straight at the door, ignoring the screaming pain in his back.</p>
<p>The country tunes got louder and the El Camino was soon rolling back onto the highway. </p>
<p>“We could get pizza later, my treat” the monster suggested. </p>
<p>Jesse knew he wasn’t going to survive much longer. Sooner or later, the Nazis would get bored of meth, or bored of keeping him around. Either they killed him or he died of infection. Aliens could invade earth for all he cared. </p>
<p>Whatever the fuck happened, Jesse was going to kill Todd first. </p>
<p>Maybe then the natural order of the world could be restored.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>